Her Voice
by GreyBear26
Summary: AU.He was heartbroken and blind and coincidently enough she has the voice of his heartbreaker
1. Phone Call

**disclaimer: Gakuen Alice does not belong to me**

* * *

_**"Her Voice"**_

"**hello**" my eyes roamed around the darkness trying to find the flashing red numbers to indicate what time it is

_3:00 am. Oh it's already 3… in the morning, o-kay _

_who the hell calls in 3 the bloody morning!_

"**hello**" I called again my voice sounding irritated, whoever this is better have an important reason to wake me up in this bloody hour

'_**hello**_' I hear someone say on the other line

"**listen pal, you better have a good reason to call me at this time of the day**" I cut whoever that was

'…_**sorry, mikan. I didn't mean to disturb you… it's just…just**__'_ then I hear the speaker sigh

He didn't continue for another minute, I didn't mind though, since I was trying to name whose voice it was. The caller ID was no help since the number was unregistered to my phone

"…_sigh__**...maybe I'll just let you rest**_" the voice sounds so tired and…broken right now, but it was so gentle and… RUKA! Its Ruka how could I forget

"**Ruka!**" I shouted. I'm so stupid how could I forget Ruka's voice, I was already hitting myself, stupid Mikan, stupid stupid Mikan how could you forget

I was stopped by soft laughter from the other line

"_**I'm hurt how could you forget your own boyfriend's voice**_" he mocked hurt I can already imagine him putting a fist on his chest to pull off his act

"**yeah, well my brain doesn't really function well until 5**" I replied dryly, then I remembered how gloomy he sounded a while ago "**So, why'd ya called**" I fake nonchalance

"_**I'm still in the hospital**__"_ he answered

"**did Natsume wake up yet?**" I asked gently

Natsume is Ruka's best friend , though we haven't met each other yet. From what I've read he's one of the hottest and richest men in the country and he's also a snob and cold, but Ruka always corrects that to 'misunderstood'. Right now mr. misunderstood is in the hospital from a car accident. Apparently he crashed his car into a truck after his girlfriend broke up with him

"_**Yeah, almost a week now**_**" **he said

"**that's great**" I told him

'_Mr. Nogi, Mrs. Hyuuga wants to speak to you for a moment' _someone said from the background

'_ok I'll be with her in a minute' I hear him answer back_

"_**you still there?**__"_ he asked

"**Yup, you don't need to say anything I already heard that you need to go" **I told him brightly, again there was another silence

"_**can we meet up later" **_I hear him say

"**Sure, what time? Where?**"

"_**8.30 at Anna's. Is that ok?**__"_

"**Uh-huh, I'll be there. Bye~**"

"_**yeah bye… and Mikan?"**_

"**Yeah?"**

"_**I… love you**_**"**

I'm sure I'm red as a tomato right now, even after months of being together I still can't help blushing when he says those words

"**I-uh…I-I…I love you too"** I stammered, then I hear his soft laughter again

"**ok bye**" then he hung up

* * *

I know that you're tired of me writing this but I'm really sorry for the misspelled words and wrong grammars and thank you for sparing your time reading this :)


	2. Deal

**Disclaimer: Nope I Don't own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

_**"Her**** Voice"**_

"**Hey stranger"** I heard a high pitch voice beside me

When I looked up I was greeted with bubble gum pink hair and blue eyes. Anna

Anna is one of my dearest friends; she owns this cute café, that also sells mouth-watering pastries

"**Hey"** I called back

"**what will it be today?**" she asked

"**I'm waiting for Ruka, so-"**

"**ok, so I'll just be back when prince charming's already here"** she winked at me then left

Prince charming that's what my friends calls Ruka since day one, it was because he acts like a prince and It doesn't help that he was also wearing a prince custom when we met him

"**you look like you've been woken up at 3"** gosh! I was so out of my mind that I haven't notice that Ruka was already there

I gave him a slight glare to cover up my surprise "**yeah I was, in fact, woken up at 3 by **_**someone**_**" **in which he just chuckled

He looks like he hadn't slept for days, which is likely true, but how could he still look that amazing?!

"**Hey guys**" Anna took our orders

"**the usual**" I told her with a smile, after scribbling my order on her notepad she turned to Ruka

"**coffee would do**" he said politely and then Anna left

"**so what's wrong?**" I asked trying to start the conversation

"**what do you mean?**" he asked

"**well, normally if your best friend just woke up from a month long coma you should be jumping for joy right now, not looking more miserable than you were for the last couple of days**" I told him

"**I am happy…**" he sighed yet again

"**so…How's Natsume?"**

"**fine… he's in good health, but he's…blind"**

I looked at him carefully trying to figure out what to say next, but I was saved when Anna came back with our orders

"**Here you go, guys"** she said with a wink, then went away as fast as she came

"**but that can be fixed" **I heard Ruka say after a while

I sighed softly, even though I don't know the guy, I know that he really means a lot to Ruka and Natsume being blind won't be good for him

"**what are you not telling me Ruka?"** I asked him after a long pause

I don't know, but I just feel like there's something he's keeping from me

He looked at me, surprised, but then he quickly looked outside the shop. I think he was mentally figuring out how to say whatever he wants to say to me, so my eyes roamed around the shop

There weren't many people today, because it was still early. There was an old couple a few tables from us drinking coffee and laughing, a middle-school girl was next to us eating a strawberry cake and from the far corner were three women gossiping and another woman walking towards us. She was slim and a beauty, raven hair tied into a bun, ruby-red eyes, high cheekbones, and red full lips turned into a friendly smile, she was maybe in her early thirties, I think. Then suddenly she stopped beside Ruka

"**hello, good morning**" she greeted us

"**he-hello"** I stammered out, I was just too caught up looking at her and thinking why is this beautiful woman talking to me, then I looked at Ruka to see if he knows her, but he was still looking outside looking uncomfortable, so I looked back at her, she has this startled look, but I didn't know why

The, woman, then slipped next to Ruka, who was getting more uncomfortable by the minute

"**I'm kaoru**" the stranger introduced herself

"**I'm Mikan. Sakura Mikan**" I told her in return

"**Mikan this is Kaoru Hyuuga, Natsume's mother**" Ruka introduced the beautiful lady, his voice so distant

"**nice meeting you dear**"

Natsume? Like Ruka's best buddy Natsume?

"**ah-um…yeah you too ma'am" **was what I choked out

If I'm correct Natsume is just the same age as Ruka and a year older than me, which means he's only 23, but this woman looks like she's only…what? 34 maybe. Is it likely for an 11 year old to give birth? Wait of course not that's an absurd idea

Then Mrs. Hyuuga started giggling, like she knew what was running on my mind "**I'm 49, dear, if you were wondering**"

I blushed, wait! Did I just say that out loud or is she a mind reader?

But before I could asked she beat me to it "**Its ok. I get that a lot"** then offered me a kind smile

So I just nodded politely not sure of what to say, I think none of us really knows what to say so there was this eerie quietness

"…**I was hoping if you could do me a favour" **she broke the silence

"**w-what?...what kind of favour?"** I asked, slightly baffled

"**Do you know my son?**"

"**w-well not personally**" I looked at her then gestured to Ruka "**all I know is that he's Ruka's best friend**"

She nodded " **How about how he got into the hospital?**" her voice gentle yet not faltering

"**yeah, Ruka told me something about his…girlfriend…uhm…cause t-the…incident…right?"** in which she just nod in approval

"**Mikan, do you know anything about my son's ex?" **she asked, yet, again

Where was she really going with this? And why was she asking so many questions?

I tried to think of his ex what was her name again "**Sheila? Lora? Puma? Tuna...Tuna?"** then I heard laughter in front of me and then it hit me I must've said those things out loud. Stupid Mikan

"**It's Luna, dear. Luna Koizumi**" Mrs. Hyuuga said in between laughters and for the third time that day I blushed crimson

Right, it was Luna. Sheesh I'm getting old

"**ah-um…well…she's a model?"** I tried getting my dignity back. I've seen many of her from magazines, and I must say she was way slutty, but pretty I'll give her that

"**Right"** Mrs. Hyuuga said

So? Whats that got to do with me? Was what I want to say but I thought better of that so I just kept quiet

"**natsume, he's blind, but that can be fixed through surgery" **ow-kay still not following where I come in with the favour **"but he's a stubborn child, and ever since he woke up last week he became more stubborn than the usual –sigh-, he wouldn't want to undergo the surgery"** then they shouldn't force him if he doesn't want to **"saying what's the point and he liked it better that way"** see? He said he liked it so just let him be. I groaned mentally. The pretty lady just kept on talking, but since I'm not interested in any of this I stopped listening

I didn't plan to listen again but there's something in her eyes that told me I should "**and I only know one person who can change his mind**" she paused

"**but the problem is I can't find her anywhere. I don't know where to start finding her. That's why I came up with an alternative solution and that's where you come along" **she ended

"**me?! What do you mean me?"** I asked totally taken aback. Didn't I just blabbered throughout this chapter that I don't know any of them, wasn't she reading those?!

"**I heard your voice last week on the phone, you were talking to Ruka. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but it was on speaker"** she explained** "and I thought that you were her. I thought Ruka was hiding something from us, but he explained it all and I couldn't believe it. You sound like Luna, just slutty up I-I mean sweeten up more your tone and it'll be exactly like her"**

"**w-wait, where are you going with this?" **I asked dumbly

"**well basically I want you to be her"**

"**you mean 'to be Luna'?" **

"**Yes! Just pretend to be Luna. Natsume will believe it. All you have to do is convince him to undergo the surgery"** she said cheerfully

Is this woman for real or is my mind still hibernating!?

"**So, is it a yes? We can start on Monday. Don't worry we'll teach you to be like her."** Wait wait I didn't agree to do this and what about ruka? I looked at him he looks like he'll punch the glass beside him

"**I-I'm sorry, it's not that easy and what about Ruka? I'm his girlfriend" **I told her and Ruka seems to relax a bit with my refusal but he still remains uncomfortable

"**it'll be ok, dear, it's just until Nat agrees to undergo the surgery and besides Ruka has already agreed to this" **she said

"**Ruka? He agreed?"** I was just so cofused

"**well not really, if you approve of this then he'll be fine with it, was what he said"** she explained looking at Ruka's direction

That means this decision will be all up to me then –sigh- I really don't want to be anyone's fake girlfriend nor pretend to be someone else, but I know Ruka really wants to help Natsume and he's just torn by the choices –sigh- what to do? What to do?

I looked at Ruka, trying to ask for help, and just at the same moment he looked at me too, our gazes locked and I already knew what my answer will be with those sorrow painted ocean blue eyes of his

"…**-sigh-…o-o…ok" **and that's how everything started

* * *

Please bear with my poor grammar and misspelled words and continue to read this story :)


End file.
